Naruto's Revelation
by Joking101
Summary: After the events of Volume 3 of Naruto, when Sasuke sacrifices himself for Naruto, Naruto begins to... feel something for Sasuke. It turns out that Sasuke feels the same about Naruto. Love will follow. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. It's a Naruto fanfiction- specifically, a Sasunaru.**

 **This piece is rated M.**

 **The actual Sasunaru will begin in Chapter 4, but Chapters 1, 2 and 3 are important to the story.**

 **Please rate and review- I'll take your comments into consideration when writing my stories.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

Everything was happening so fast. Sasuke had been caught in the Magic Mirror Jutsu. Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his kunai- his knuckles turning white as he did so. His breathing had become ragged as the battle had gone on. 'Where is he now' wondered Sasuke as he implored his Sharingan eye to reveal the truth of this Jutsu.

A whoosh of air behind him…

Sasuke rolled to the side just in time, receiving a large cut in his leg. 'I'll just have to fight from in here, then hope that Naruto or Sakura can help me from the…

"HEY SASUKE! I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

Sasuke wheeled around in shock, to see Naruto squatted in front of him. He was, apparently, completely oblivious to the massive blunder that he's just done.

"You IDIOT!" Sasuke nearly yelled, but caught himself just in time. Getting angry would just cloud his vision, and Sasuke needed to see what was going on.

Haku toyed with the needles in his hands, considering the situation. He looked between the raven- haired boy (who was seriously becoming a problem at this point, what with Haku's chakra depleting rapidly) and the boy with blue eyes. Naruto, was it? Haku was sad now. When he's talked to Naruto earlier, in the forest, he'd been sure that they were much alike. He still felt that bond now… could he really kill this boy?

Then Haku looked back to his past…

He was lonely…

He wanted a friend…

And his heart turned to ice- how fitting.

Jumping out from the mirror, Haku gripped his needles and dashed for Sasuke, then changed his trajectory as late as possible, hoping to confuse the boy, but the boy saw through the illusion and dashed aside. He had the Sharingan, after all.

Haku frowned behind his mask, racing to decide on his next move with his chakra running thin. He decided on Naruto and flung the needles, aiming for the boy's vital organs and his jugular vein. He was sure the needles wouldn't miss.

Naruto stood his ground, attempting to comprehend the situation. This was all to much for him. He watched as Sasuke dodged an attack that Naruto hadn't even seen, then he heard the whistle of needles flying towards him. In that moment, when he saw the needles there, he was sure he would die there.

Sasuke dodged the attack, already readying himself for the next onslaught. At least he knew where his opponent was now… not that he knew what attack would be initiated. Sasuke stepped forth, attempting to get to his opponent before further harm could be done, but Haku was faster and released the needles. They flew past Sasuke, and Sasuke knew where they were then going.

Something awakened inside Sasuke- a fire in his chest. It spread, rapidly, filling his body with undeniable emotion. His legs seemed to move on their own…

Sasuke's body was somewhere else now and he was bleeding. Naruto was behind him.

"I used to hate you, you know. You better not die." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just crumpled, and his vision and conscience left him.

Naruto saw all of this. He was simply shocked. Sasuke was dead in front of him.

A cool feeling began to glow in his stomach. It got colder and colder, until it was nearly unbearable. He had an arctic tundra inside of him- a glacier that was crumbling. But it was spreading, and though Naruto was unaware of it, the Nine- tailed Demon Fox had awakened, and its chakra was bleeding into his own. He was lost in it. His eyes became those of the fox. And his anger took over.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short- I just didn't have enough to say. The next chapter will be longer.**

Haku could see the fire spreading through Naruto. He could tell that Naruto's chakra was multiplying, expanding some much that the boy's body couldn't possibly contain so much energy. Haku could see all of this, yet he understood none of it. And that scared him.

Naruto was no longer in control. He floated in a wave of energy- a passive observer of the violence to come. He watched as he was cut, yet healed instantaneously, then chased Haku between mirrors, finally catching him. His opponents mask shattered, and Naruto ran in for the final blow… but he couldn't do it. This was the boy from earlier- the boy who he'd felt a connection with. Naruto was pushed forward as the wave of energy crashed over, and suddenly he was back in control of himself.

"Why spare me when I have killed your beloved comrade?"

Naruto had no reply. He simply swung at the boy, hitting him in the face.

"Sasuke had a dream, you know."

Haku said nothing, but simply looked over into the mist. Naruto saw panic on his face, then he dashed off in that direction. Naruto turned, then fell to his knees at the sight of Sasuke, dead.

After the following events, Naruto stood with Kakashi, watching Gatô's men running away. He could've been happy, but his heart ached as it never had before. Naruto had been beaten, ignored, bullied and shunned, but this emotion was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Sasuke… had sacrificed himself for Naruto. Why? Why him?

"Naruto! Sasuke's ok!"

Naruto's head whipped around. What he saw astounded him- Sasuke was alive, and stood (supported by Sakura). It took Naruto nearly 10 seconds to comprehend this, but it was true. The weight on Naruto's shoulders was instantly lifted, and he sighed in contempt and relief.

"Oh, ok," he stammered, not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

It was two weeks since Team 7 had left the Land of Mist. They's had no missions since, and so Sakura had decided to spend her time relaxing (training never even crossed her mind), Sasuke was training all day, every day, and Naruto… had hardly been seen at all. It was said that he had been to the Ramen Shop three times, but other than that, he wasn't seen- he didn't even meet his team at the bridge. Kakashi had been to Naruto's house twice, but it had been completely locked up. Though Kakashi could've easily broken in, he didn't, simply because he saw a note attached to the door of the house-

" _To whom it may concern,_

 _You do not need to be concerned for me. I am in here of my own will. Please leave me be and I will exit when I wish._

 _Naruto"._

Though Kakashi was sceptical, and still worried for Naruto, he'd decided to leave things for a while- their last mission had been taxing, what with the unexpected arrival of Zabuza, and Naruto deserved some rest. At least people said he was leaving, thought Kakashi. Before leaving, he examined the house- the roof was clean, but some tiles were missing, the walls had some unpainted areas, and the garden was a shambles. In short, it looked exactly as Naruto liked it. Shrugging, Kakashi left.

Though Kakashi was not aware of it, the house was not as Naruto liked it. Naruto sat, sprawled out on his bed, looking around his residence. There were clothes everywhere- over the floors, in the sink, even hanging from crags in the walls. Much of his furniture was ruined; riddled with cuts. Even the walls were done in- one wall had been hit so hard that it had buckled, creating a curve (though it was an interior wall, and so could not be seen from the outside). If Sakura had seen this, she'd have thought that Naruto had been attacked by a rough Shinobi, but no- this was Naruto's own doing. Why?

This was what Naruto was currently wondering as he lay there. What had happened in the land of the waves? Sasuke had saved him… and then, what had been inside of him? Was it the nine- tailed demon fox? Maybe, but it had been caused by something deeper- an emotion that had been strong enough to awaken a deadly power. Was this emotion…

NO!

Naruto would not allow himself to think like that. He would allow himself to believe that he… felt… for Sasuke. He thought of Sasuke- all the times he'd scolded him, made him feel terrible, turned Sakura away from him… but he couldn't feel bad. WHY?!

For so long now, he'd hated Sasuke. He'd wanted to beat him at everything, and to wipe that smirk of his face. Did he really… love him? Had that been it?

It made sense, Naruto had to admit. Sasuke had sacrificed himself for Naruto, the ultimate gesture, and Naruto had grieved for Sasuke… could it be? Naruto had reached this conclusion 5 times thus far, but he still failed to believe himself. He'd been angry when he'd returned home (hence the broken home) but now he was just lost in a grey web of confusion and anxiety, like he was tangled in puppet strings.

Naruto sat up, grumbling. He wanted to talk to someone, to express himself, but the risk of meeting Sasuke was too great, so Naruto had stayed inside and had only left to get ramen. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd talked to anyone (other than the employee in the Ramen shop) and he was bored. Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek, then he set to work cleaning up the place. Two hours later, it was noticeably worse than usual, but it was still better than it had been. Naruto opened his door, felt the sunlight on his skin, then stepped out, determined to talk to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **This is where the Sasunaru begins. Enjoy!**

Naruto first saw Sasuke in the training grounds. He was dressed as he always was, and was sweating (as he usually was during training) but something was… different. He seemed so… attractive. Naruto didn't know whether to blush or punch himself, but he felt like blush-

"Hi there Naruto. How are you?"Naruto spun, to see Kakashi stood there.

"I'm ok. Just tired from the last mission."

"I understand. I came to see you twice but I was turned away by the note on your door. You rest up. We may have a mission tomorrow." With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving only 3 tree leaves in his wake. Naruto sighed, then turned back toward Sasuke and walked over to him. He watched as Sasuke made multiple signs with his hands, then leaned back and blew fire at a nearby tree, burned it to cinders in seconds. Then Sasuke saw Naruto.

"Hey," stammered Naruto, feeling nervous for no reason.

"Hm," muttered Sasuke, turning to face him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Then, silence. Neither boy knew what to say.

Naruto racked his brains, searching for something to say. He was nervous, but didn't know why? Do I really love him, he thought. Then he had an idea of what to say. It came out suddenly.

Sasuke had been training, but no training could prepare him for this- facing his crush, Naruto, after having saved his life just two weeks ago. Sasuke toyed his his hands behind his back, feeling the sweat between his fingers. What to say? Then, he thought of something. It came out suddenly.

"I love you."

Both boys said this simultaneously. This was followed by silence. Both boys just stared at each other in shock, trying to fathom the joy that they were both experiencing. They… loved each other!

It was Sasuke who made the move to break the suspense- he stepped forward. Naruto stammered as he tried to speak, but no words would come to his lips.

"Well, what a reveal!" Both boys looked around, trying to spot the person who'd spoken, but only when Kakashi drop out of the tree did they see him.

"I say, I never dreamt that this would happen." Both boys looked at him in shock.

"KAKASHI- SENSEI," they exclaimed. How dare he listen in to their private conversation?

"Sorry, just thought I'd let you know I was here before you thought about making out." Kakashi shrugged. "You need me for anything?"

"NO!" the boys shouted, not to Kakashi's surprise.

"Okey dokey. Let me know if I can be of assistance!" Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto looked from Kakashi back to Sasuke. He so wished to be close to him- he didn't even question it anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes…

Sasuke's lips met his and Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock. Sasuke was here, kissing him! Naruto closed his eyes again, enjoying the warm sensation of lips moulding against lips as they kissed. After about 10 seconds, Sasuke pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," he said. He looked away. Naruto stepped forward, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. He pulled Sasuke into another kiss, this one more forceful than the last, and Sasuke moaned in pleasure. This kissing exchange lasted for over 2 hours. When the light began to dwindle, the boys parted ways, and that night, Naruto slept peacefully, eagerly awaiting the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Thank you so much for reading- it makes me so happy. I now only ask that you review my stories- I'd love to know how I can improve or what I'm doing well. Also, if you have an idea for where the story could go, please tell me. Thanks.**

Naruto woke from a naughty dream. As he carried out his morning routine (brush his teeth, dress etc) he reflected on it- he and Sasuke had… had fun. Naruto blushed as he remembered a very particular point in the dream, then he left the house.

Naruto was not first to the bridge that morning. As Naruto leapt up a ridge, he caught sight of a certain raved- haired boy waiting at the meeting point. Naruto instantly blushed and felt his heart- rate quicken, so he stopped and took some deep breaths. Then, he stepped from cover and Sasuke noticed him. Naruto took a good look at Sasuke- tall, un-marred skin, black hair, tight shirt, blush… HE WAS SO CUTE! Naruto had to dig his nails into his hands to prevent himself from jumping Sasuke there and then. Sasuke shifted slightly, then spoke.

"Hi."

"Hey." Naruto remembered their awkward exchange the previous day.

"Did you sleep well?"

"The best."

"Good." Sasuke smiled (a rare occurrence) then put his arm round Naruto and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed his tongue against Naruto's lips, and when Naruto granted his request to enter his mouth, Sasuke pushed his tongue in, and their battle for dominance began. For over a minute, Naruto welcomed Sasuke's cool lips and sleek tongue pressed against his own, and when Naruto's need for air became too great, he pulled out of the kiss.

"You sneaky boy," Naruto teased, grinning. Naruto felt something warm against his leg, and then realised that Sasuke was grinding his leg against his.

Sasuke smirked, then brushed Naruto's cheek and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt his face growing hot and he look down, hoping to draw attention away from his growing erection. However, Sasuke caught Naruto's gaze and he had a naughty thought. Sasuke reached his other hand down and brushed it against Naruto private area, causing Naruto to take a sharp breath in in shock- he'd never felt anything like this before. Naruto silently begged Sasuke to continue, but as Sasuke obeyed, he went stiff.

"Kakashi- sensei. I know you're there." Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hi there. I see you're working on your teamwork." Kakashi chuckled to himself. Sasuke stiffened further, and Kakashi went white as he detected great killing intent from the boy.

"Leave," Sasuke commanded, telling himself not to lash out. Naruto almost felt afraid.

"Suke," Naruto whispered, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked down at Naruto- at his cute face- and his heart melted. He put his arm around Naruto and nuzzled his head. But Naruto knew that Kakashi was still watching, so he pulled away and glared at Kakashi.

"Stop watching, Sensei." Kakashi shrugged and turned around.

"Okey dokey. Oh, just saying, but I already told Sakura about you guys." Sasuke glared at him but it was Naruto who spoke up- "Who else knows?"

"I have no idea. I only told Sakura, but who knows who else she told." Kakashi shrugged again and leaned against the bridge. "Speak of the devil" he muttered, then Sakura emerged from the forest. As she caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke, her face screwed up in a strange contortion, then she took a deep breath and walked onto the bridge.

"Hi Sasuke," she cawed, fluttering her eyebrows in an attempt to look pretty. "Would you like to come to my house tonight?"

"Hm. No," Sasuke said, then turned away from her.

"Don't worry! Kakashi was joking! Yeah!" Sakura's inner voice screamed as Sakura hoped that she was right. However, she was quickly silenced as Sasuke smiled at Naruto (SMILED!) then he turned his round and pulled him into a kiss. Sakura fought for her voice, to stop this, but speech was beyond her.

"So, anyway, we have a mission today- we're transporting a theatre troop from here to The Land of Wind. Pack, and meet me at the gates in two hours." With that, Kakashi left.

"You pig Naruto. Get of my Sasuke," Sakura screamed, finding her voice once more. She was furious.

"Yours. I kissed Naruto. Back off." Sakura felt shocked as she heard Sasuke say this, then felt even worse, when Sasuke turned away from her and grinded against Naruto. Sakura ran back home as fast as she could.

Back at the bridge, Naruto brushed Sasuke's cheek.

"Want to come help me pack?"

"Absolutely."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Thanks so much for the favourites, follows and reviews. I don't want to be a pain, but I'd love for you guys (or gals) to give me more feedback- I'm writing this story for your enjoyment, and I really would like to know how I'm doing. If you do review my piece, I thank you.**

Naruto shivered in anticipation as he saw his house from around a corner. He looked left and saw Sasuke there, cute as ever, walking the same way. Something was off though- Sasuke hadn't said anything since they'd left the bridge. Naruto had tries to grind against him twice, but Sasuke had ignored him and had instead just kept walking. Naruto sighed, but pressed on. When they reached the house, Naruto overtook Sasuke and slip his key into the lock.

"Sorry it's such a mess," he said, then opened the door and stepped back, allowing Sasuke to enter first. Sasuke nodded and entered, then Naruto followed. Naruto turned and locked the door (for he didn't want any uninvited visitors that particular day) but as he turned around…

BAM! Sasuke's lips met his and Naruto's eyes went wide, but they quickly died down as the pleasure took over. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's back, enjoying this sensation, but Sasuke was once step ahead- he grabbed Naruto ass and started massaging it, causing Naruto to moan into their kiss. This lasted for about a minute, but eventually the need for air became too great and they pulled apart.

"Why'd you ignore me on the way here?" Naruto panted.

"I wanted to surprise you," Sasuke smirked, then he pushed Naruto against a wall and kissed him once again. Sasuke's tongue forced its way between Naruto lips, then their tongues began to fight for dominance. Not wanting the kiss to end, Naruto grinded against Sasuke, then he began to sidestep. Sasuke broke the kiss momentarily, wondering what Naruto was doing, but Naruto seemed certain, so he kissed him again and went along with Naruto. After about a minute, Sasuke realised their destination- the bedroom. He smiled, then his eyes went wide as Naruto quickly broke their kiss and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed, before he climbed on top of him. Sasuke swiped at Naruto hands, trying to get Naruto to fall so that he could get on top, but Naruto just bent down.

"No, 'Suke. Just be still," Naruto whispered, sending shivers down Sasuke spine. Naruto licked Sasuke's cheek, then his hands danced over Sasuke's shirt, before Naruto slid it off of Sasuke, leaving his pale chest and tummy bare. Sasuke put his hand over his belly, but Naruto began to lick Sasuke's chest. Sasuke then moaned out as Naruto lifted his hand and tweaked Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke sighed as he felt all the tension that he usually kept inside of him melt away, and his hand fell from his tummy. Naruto quickly went on to lick this area. Sasuke was loving this, but soon Naruto lay down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"'Suke… kiss me…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke turned over and pressed his lips again Naruto's, worming his tongue in.

"Naru… I love you," Sasuke panted. Naruto pulled out of the kiss.

"Sh, 'Suke. Kiss me." Sasuke felt his erection growing as he kissed Naruto again, then he splayed his hands out over Naruto's body, before pulling off his shirt and trousers, leaving Naruto only in his pants. Sasuke pulled up for air, then admired this perfect picture in from of him- Naruto, panting and sweaty, only in boxers, with a growing erection. Sasuke slid to the side once again, then he played with his fingers over Naruto's erection.

Naruto giggled as Sasuke did this, then he gasped as Sasuke pulled his boxers down, exposing his penis. Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing his erection and stroking it delicately, causing Naruto to sigh in pleasure and nearly lose consciousness. Naruto felt his eyelids growing heavy, but as he snuggled into the pillows… Sasuke continued stroking, but now violently, causing Naruto to sit up and moan very loudly. Sasuke put his other hand on Naruto chest and pushed him back down, before he wriggled up the bed and kissed Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Damn, get off me Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing Naruto to jump off of him.

"Why, 'Suke?" cooed Naruto.

"We're gonna be late. Pack, quick!" Naruto's eyes widened as he realised the time, then he jumped up and grabbed a bag. Sasuke put his clothes back on as quickly as possible, then he found Naruto in the bathroom.

"See ya, Naru…" Sasuke teased, then he kissed Naruto and ran out of the house.

Naruto giggled and put his toothbrush in the bag, then looked for his next item. Oh, how he loved Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Again, I ask for your reviews. Other than that, I thank you for your support. We'll meet the theatre troop this chapter, and next chapter, the plot will progress rapidly. Enjoy!**

Naruto was running as fast as he could, dragging a bag behind him as fast as he could. He grinned as he reflected on the fun he'd had with Sasuke just minutes before, but now he was late to meet his team at the bridge for their latest mission. Skidding round a corner, Naruto saw the bridge and put on a burst of speed.

"NARUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Sakura screeched, killing intent emanating from her. "YOU WERE MEANT TO BE HERE TEN MINUTES AGO!" Naruto grimaced, then shrugged.

"I was packing- I had a lot to bring." Kakashi turned around and observed Naruto's bad, then he frowned. Naruto usually brought a bulging bag that he could hardly even move, filled to capacity with ramen, comics and scrolls. Now, Naruto's bag was nearly empty and he'd only packed a few essentials. Kakashi remembered what Naruto and Sasuke had said as they left the bridge, then a perverted gleam appeared in his eye as he fantasised about what the two had been doing for the past two hours.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kakashi whirled around to see Sasuke there, with an equally empty bag- though this was not new for Sasuke, who always brought the bare minimum of things. Kakashi smiled, then spoke.

"Ok, if we're all here, our clients are waiting for us at the gates. Shall we?" With that, Kakashi set of at a brisk pace. Naruto turned to Sasuke, but Sakura got there first. She latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Ohayou, Sasuke- kun! Shall we walk together today?" Sakura cooed. Sasuke looked down at her with disgust.

"I walk alone," he said, then he shook her off. Naruto watched this, then he walked up to Sasuke.

"Will you walk with me, Suke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Absolutely," he grinned, then they linked arms and began to follow Kakashi.

"HEY, GET OF MY SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, running after them. Naruto stiffened.

"No, he's MY Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at Sakura, grinding against Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and spoke- "Shouldn't I have a say about all this?" he asked. Both the other members of Team 7 turned toward him.

"Shut up!" they shouted, causing Sasuke to go wide eyed. Didn't they just say they loved him? Sasuke shook his head, then pressed on alone.

Back by the bridge, Naruto and Sakura were facing off.

"Shut up Sakura. You don't even understand Sasuke."

"Yeah right. Back off, scrub."

"Make me."

"Yeah, I will, you jerk." Sakura balled her fists, then flew at Naruto. Naruto was caught by one punch to the cheek, one to the eye socket, and one to the chin, causing him to lose consciousness. Sakura grumbled and hoisted Naruto over her shoulder, then followed after Sasuke.

Kakashi was near to the gate, though he was aware that his team was far behind. He chuckled to himself, then turned to find Sasuke following just a couple paces behind. Sasuke proficiency in stealth always bugged Kakashi, but never mind. Kakashi stopped to let Sakura and Naruto catch up and soon enough, Sakura came round the corner, dragging Naruto behind her. Sasuke gasped, then rushed up to her.

"SAKURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? TELL ME!" Sasuke demanded, anger seeping out from every pore in his body. Sakura held strong.

"I knocked him out," she confessed. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Let him go, bitch!" he hollered, pushing her out of the way. Sakura began to shake as she heard what Sasuke said, then he handed Naruto over and walked past Kakashi. Sasuke stood Naruto up and supported him, then held Naruto's head in his hands and watched as he came back into consciousness.

"Hey Naru. Wake up," Sasuke cooed, coaxing Naruto back into life. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke, then he kissed him without hesitation. Sasuke moaned, then returned the kiss. When they pulled apart again, Sasuke was shocked to see tears in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Suke. I told you to shut up…" Naruto sobbed, burying his head in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke lifted Naruto's head.

"Naruto… I love you. Nothing will change that. Don't worry." Naruto smiled through his tears, then brushed them off and clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Let's get to the gates," he said, then the pair set of in pursuit of Sakura.

When they got to the gates, Sakura and Kakashi were waiting there with 5 other people. There was a tall, slender man, who wore a dark purple mask and a long cloak, a girl of about Naruto's age, an elderly man who hunched over, a fat woman wearing a viking costume and a young man with a thin- shaven beard. The young man stepped forward.

"Greetings. I am Kanza. We are the Powerful Performers. This is Sashi, Fuzo, Riboki and Zikaria." While he said this, he gestured to the girl, then the woman, then the elderly man, then finally the masked man. "We require protection from bandits and the like as we travel to the Land of Wind to perform for the Kazekage himself. I trust you will supply this?" The man stepped forth. \

"Of course," he pledged. They shook hands, then the deal was done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **I would've taken the story another way, but I recently read a comment on my piece that basically said- "THEY'RE UNDERAGE!" I don't know if that's a problem for you guys, so I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**

It was three days later. Naruto and Sasuke had been together as always, but had been uncomfortable kissing (or doing anything else) around everyone else, and so had kept to just holding hands in that time. Sakura had tried time and time again to keep two apart, but she had failed miserably. The theatre troop had basically done their own thing the whole time, with the masked one the one who never talked to anyone and the rest getting on just fine. Actually… there was one problem. The girl in the group- Sashi. She was always sucking up to Sasuke, treating him like he was her's, and it ticked Naruto off. It looked like this was happening again tonight.

"Hey, Sasuke. There's this really cool place just down by the stream. Want to check it out… together?" Sashi cooed, flickering her eyelids in an attempt to to look more pretty. Naruto was having none of it.

"Hey, bitch. Get out of here!" Naruto yelled. He would've swung at her, but Sasuke held him down.

"Naru," Sasuke warned. He turned back to Sashi. "Back off. I don't wish to go anywhere with you." Sashi shrugged and left the tent, but Naruto knew that she'd be back soon.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned.

"She bugs me…" Naruto confessed. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to him.

"I'd never feel like that for anyone except you. I already told you that." Sasuke lay down on his bed and was asleep almost instantly.

The next day, the group travelled into a deep forest. Sashi had been clinging to Sasuke's arm for the past hour and wouldn't stop talking.

"…, so Zikaria only joined us a couple days ago. Said he was mourning a friend…" She kept droning on and on. Naruto had tried to get her off of Sasuke's arm, but she'd held fast. The Zikaria guy was leading the way, and had abandoned the path for a more secluded route. As the last members of the group entered the shadows, Zikaria stopped and turned.

"Hey, Ziki, what up?" Kanza asked. Zikaria said nothing, he just took of mask. Karachi instantly gasped, then shouted- "Everybody get back!"

Zikaria took out a shuriken, then threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it, but Zikaria made some hands signs, then loads of other shurikens appeared. 'The art of the shadow shuriken' Sasuke thought as he raced up to join Kakashi, knowing that Naruto was behind him.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's called Moba. He's a friend of Zabuza's," Kakashi sighed. Naruto grimaced, then created six shadow doppelgängers and launched an attack on Moba's left. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and attacked Moba's right, then Kakashi used a chidori. Soon, Moba was down.

"Zabuza… friend…" Moba spluttered, then he fell unconscious.

It was now a week later. The mission was over. Moba had been handed over to the 3rd Hokage, but Kakashi had been with Sarutobi for a long time, and when he came out, the Sandaime asked to see both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kakashi has spoken at length of your relationship," the Sandaime began. "As Hokage, I will not delay you your right to love who you wish. However, you are both 12 year old boys! I will not allow you to continue so fast. As such… I ban you from touching each other in a sexual way for 4 years…"

The boys exploded into protest, but the Hokage would have none of it, and the boys left the room dejected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Please be warned- This story is reaching its finale. I'm running out of ideas. There will probably be about three more chapters, then this story will be finished. Enjoy!**

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, grumbling to himself. He finally found happiness, finally found someone whom he truly loved, and of course, it had all be taken from him. Sasuke wanted to break something, but he felt empty inside, as if all of his strength had been sapped from him. Sasuke heard a rustle from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Naruto, adorable Naruto, climbing in through the window. Sasuke rushed over.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't help myself… I need you Suke! I don't ever want to be without you!" Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes, then went grabbed Sasuke and hugged him tight. Sasuke held him close for a long time, then, when they broke apart, Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's.

"It's ok, Naru. We can still be together." He grinned, then kissed Naruto, and Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. Sasuke broke the kiss, and Naruto pulled Sasuke's top and trousers off, before licking him up and down. Sasuke moaned as Naruto tweaked his nipple, then he push Naruto off and ran his fingers through his hair, kissing Naruto as he did so. Naruto broke this kiss and pulled Sasuke's pants off, leaving Sasuke completely naked. Naruto licked Sasuke's member, then kissed it, causing Sasuke to moan. Sasuke stripped Naruto off and kissed his penis, and both boys kept at this for two hours.

BAM! The door flew open, and 6 black op agents burst in. Naruto scrambled off of Naruto and summoned 2 shadow clones, but the black op agents were upon him in seconds. Naruto was quickly dressed and marched back home. Naruto screamed and fought the entire time, but he could not resist.

In the Uchiha house, Sasuke cried for hours at the loss of his lover. After two hours of crying, Sasuke punched the wall, then ran from his house. He didn't know where he was going, but as Sasuke left the village, he knew that he needed to get out of there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **This will be the final chapter of this story. In the future, I'll write another Sasunaru (and hopefully it will be less rushed than this one). In the meantime, please enjoy my other story- Strange Happenings- and keep reading!**

Four years passed…

Naruto had depression. He had had it for years now. He had tried to stop hurting… tried to get over it… but Sasuke was gone, and so Naruto would hurt forever.

It was October 27th. Naruto was home alone, eating vegetables. He hadn't eaten ramen since Sasuke… the memories hurt too much to bear. At the very least, Naruto had become monstrously strong in the last couple of years- he was a strong candidate to be the next Hokage, but Naruto didn't even care. He was alone.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto turned his head, toward the door, then sighed and opened the door. The sight that welcomed him was… shocking. IT WAS SASUKE! HERE! Naruto froze, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, then leaped at Naruto, pulling him into a hug. Naruto did not return the embrace, he pushed Sasuke off.

"You… YOU LEFT ME! YOU DESERTED WHEN I NEEDED YOU!" Naruto went to slam the door, but Sasuke stuck his foot in the way, keeping the door open.  
'Please Naru…" Sasuke sobbed. "I… I need you. Please… accept me." Naruto shook his head and tried to push the door shut, but Sasuke was strong and push the door open a bit.

"Naru… open the door." Naruto bit his lip and shook his head again.

"Leave." Naruto's voice was cold. Sasuke sobbed again and pushed the door that bit further open.

"Naru… I love you." Naruto froze and Sasuke pushed the door open. Naruto punched him in the face, then hugged him.

"Why did you go? Why did you leave me?" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pushed him away.

"I… I knew that if I was near you, I couldn't help myself. I had to leave… or we'd have been pulled apart again and again. I waited for this day. I never forgot you… I left because I needed you." Naruto grinned through his tears and kissed Sasuke.

"I've missed you so bad. This whole time, I've waited for you. I need you Sasuke. Please… never leave me. Never go." Sasuke smiled, and promised this. The boys kissed again. Sasuke began walking to the bedroom, but Naruto held him back.

"Let us go to the Hokage," Naruto commanded. "Let us be legal." Sasuke nodded reluctantly.

"Sasuke, I am glad you have returned. As stated four years ago, you may now be together. The law now protects you." Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sasuke to Naruto. They had talked at great length on the way, and Naruto had a declaration to make.

"If the law now protects us, then we wish to be married." The Hokage was surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Very well. It shall be arranged." Naruto and Sasuke grinned, then pulled each other into a hug.

An hour later, the boys were naked in the bedroom.

"Naru, I love you."

"I love you too."

Two months later, the church bells were ringing. Sasuke was stood in a suit. Naruto was stood in a wedding dress. The priest declared them married. The boys looked into each other's eyes, and they both knew that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.


End file.
